


Leon Merchandise

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creepy merchandise, M/M, poor traumatised leon, protective feral hop, raihan and piers being supportive boyfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: Leon runs into some merchandise of his and does not take it so well...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Leon Merchandise

When you’re a Champion, there is bound to be some very weird shiz. Sadly, young, blissful and innocent-minded Leon is just about to find that out. It all took one trip to a mall. One simple trip. And he was already corrupted.

Recently, a new merch store had opened. Out of wonder, Leon went in to check it out. He regretted it in an instant due to the items on stock at the shelves…

Hats. Clothing. Perfume brands. Shoes. 

Everything. All are dark to light purple with Leon’s face on it. His whole face, smack in the center of a sea of his hair’s shade of purple; Just like a Leon ball.

Leon’s lower eye twitched as he took in the entire sight. “What the..” He had no idea what to say, except, he felt totally mortified. He could feel all the hundred pairs of his own hazel eyes boring down on him.

“Ah Leon. Liking what you see, hm?” Said a warm voice. It was the former Chairman Rose. 

Leon blinked. “R-Rose. I uh.. I have no idea to be frank.. I mean.. This is all so.. Sudden?” He found himself spluttering.

The man in the ridiculous turtleneck and boxers chuckled. “Well. You’d better get used to it. This is a reality of Champion Time after all.” He patted Leon on the head in sympathy. “But don’t worry. Perhaps after the crowd’s gotten used to the new champion, then he’ll be in the spotlight of merch instead.”

With that being said, the former Chairman left Leon in stunned silence. Had this merchandise thing been going on for ages? How did he not know about it until now? Such questions ran through Leon’s mind as he feebly left the place altogether.

(Later at Leon’s...)

“...And that’s how I escaped death by fangirls!” 

Raihan threw his hands up in the air after telling his boyfriends his latest story. Sitting around him at the nook are Piers and a visibly traumatised Leon as they talked over some root beer. Or at least, Raihan did most of the talking while his boys, or just Piers, listened. 

Piers slowly clapped. “Wow. Sucks to be you.” 

“Thank you. That wasn’t pretty at all man.” Raihan shuddered. “You should’ve seen them all heart-eyed and screaming my name.” He rested his chin upon his hands. “Don’t get me wrong. I love my fanbase, but I love my boys more.”

“Aw. So straight outta the dragon’s mouth.” Piers smirked, and then his gaze set on Leon. He frowned. “Hey, somethin’ up Leon? You’ve been awful quiet.” 

Leon murmured something inaudible from where he was lying face planted on the nook. Raihan and Piers exchanged confused glances. “Uh, we can’t hear you. Speak up a little?” Chuckled the former.

The former champion stilled for a good moment. Before he raised his head, revealing a very disheveled face. He broke out into a distraught whine. 

“Iwalkedintoastoresellingmerchofmyfacewithoutmyknowledge!”

“Wha??” Raihan squeezed Leon’s shoulder. “Lee we didn’t catch it. Say it, slow.”

Piers nodded and raised his hands in a ‘calm down’ gesture. “Chill. Let it out.” He soothed.

Leon took a pause to do just that. Thanks to his deep breathing and the supporting backrubs from his partners, he managed to regain the needed composure. 

Raihan smiled at his purple-haired mate. “Feel better? Or do you need a Snickers?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Leon sighed wearily. “Riiight, as I was saying, I walked into a store selling merch of my face without my knowledge. It was crazy! And I thought the Leon ball is the only thing!”

His boyfriends choked at the mention of that cursed merchandise. After a wheeze, Raihan settled down. “Okay, but at least you’ve got your face on other stuff! It’s a big honour if you ask me. I know I’d love a Raihan ball.”

Piers facepalmed. “And we were just talking about the Leon ball.” He shook his head at Raihan’s meek grin before returning to Leon. “Look Leon, if this really bothered you so much then why let ‘em carry on? People often get a say in these things.”

“Except me for some reason.” Leon groaned. “Like come on, I had no idea what was going on until today!” He whimpered like a kicked puppy. “Help me out..”

The two men side-eyed each other, knowing that there is something they can do. But it will take a while to implement it to action…

It took them a good three months before they finally succeeded. Now instead of endless amounts of Leon merch, there was only a smaller portion compared to the uncomfortable large number that had Leon traumatised. But the bigger ones? Merchandise with Raihan and the new champion Victor.

Leon had his face buried in his palms during their latest hangout; Raihan had insisted they all wear Raihan shirts for that day. Not that Leon hated it (he loved the shirt to bits) though.

“You didn’t have to do this you guys,” Leon muttered in despair.

Piers shrugged. “Don’t go blamin’ me. It’s Mr Selfie here who started with the Raihan ball.” He stared pointedly at said man.

Raihan only grinned. “Aw this isn’t so bad! Now I can see my face everywhere I go!” 

“Yeah but did you have to rope in Victor?” Leon protested. “He’s only been champ for three months and he’s just a kid! What if crazy fans start harassing him?” 

Then as if on cue, the three spotted Victor passing by. He was unaware of the incoming fans running up to him from behind. But then before they could collide with their new champion, a feral Hop jumped out of nowhere and snarled in protecting his soulmate.

“Oi mate! He’s mine! Back off!” Came right out of Hop’s mouth as he managed to ward the fans away.

Raihan winced and grinned innocently at Leon, who cringed at the sight. “At least Victor’s got your lil bro covering him. He’ll be fine!” He reassured.

Leon only hiccupped despairingly. “What is my life.” He faceplanted on the table and nothing else was said further.


End file.
